


Temptation Squared

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Cum on food, Demons, Dick rims himself, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Incubus Dick, Jason has tentacles, Kinda, Lust, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnancy Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Tail Sex, Tentabulges, Tentacle Demon Jason, Tentacle Sex, it's like autofellatio, not really sex but dick kinda uses his tail, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dick is an incubus with a tentacle demon boyfriend.Two demons, one with tentacles and one with an insatiable sex drive, living together under one roof... things are bound to get crazy sometimes.





	Temptation Squared

Dick’s tail lazily trailed up Jason’s arm, the tip of it drawing small circles on the man’s skin. He smirked down at Jason, who was relaxing in the bath tub.

“Why aren’t you getting in, Dickie?” Jason asked, not opening his eyes and just shifting further into the water.

“I’m already clean!” Dick said. He chuckled. “Inside _and_ out. Mmm… that was fun.”

“We can do it again if you get in the tub,” Jason said calmly.

“Ooh, are you going to make me lick your cum out of my own hole again?” Dick giggled, trailing his tail up Jason’s neck.

“You’d have to have cum in your little hole first.”

Dick smirked. “Ooh, tell me more,” he purred.

“Oh yeah,” Jason said. “I’ve got tons of cum just for my sunshine.”

“ _Sin-_ shine, Jay,” Dick giggled. “But… I like the sound of this.”

“Take all ten of my tentacles, and each one of them will deposit a huge load of my creamy seed in you, fill you up so nicely, make your pretty tummy bulge out with my cum baby?”

“Yes, I want your cum baby,” Dick said, leaning in and kissing Jason’s neck. He breathed in the man’s spicy scent, trailing his tongue down the valleys of his neck. “Fill me so good?”

“Mm, yes, Dickie,” Jason said. “Then, I’m going to tip you over onto yourself so that my cum will leak out all over your own face, and it would take you hours to eat it all up. It would look so nice, coming out one hole and going into the other, and just ended up in the same place all over again, don’t you think?”

“I want it, Jay,” Dick murmured, gently biting the lobe of Jason’s ear. “I want to eat your delicious, creamy cum forever.”

“Then get in the tub, sunshine. I’ll give you a meal to last you a century.”

“Fuck, yes, Jay. Fill me up so much that I can’t take it anymore,” Dick whispered.

Jason let out a grunt of approval and one of his thick, wet tentacles reached out of the tub and looped around Dick’s arm. Then, another came out and grabbed onto the front of Dick’s shirt. It ripped it off of Dick, leaving the incubus in a pair of pink cotton panties.

Jason’s tentacle teased the little pink bow on the elastic band of the panties.

“You look so cute, standing there in your little panties,” Jason murmured, his eyes glancing over Dick generously.

“Don’t rip them off,” Dick pleaded with a wet little pant. “I- I like these.”

Jason rubbed Dick’s quickly hardening cock with his tentacle. “Of course you do,” Jason said. “My little slut loves his panties, doesn’t he? Do you like going out and knowing every time you raise your arms to stretch that people can see that pink little bow? Do you like to feel the soft fabric rubbing against your cock head? But you can’t get completely hard because the fabric is too tight?”

Dick let out a soft little whine. “Please, Jay, I want you. I- I _need_ you.”

“You don’t _need_ me,” Jason chuckled. “I fucked you this morning, so you’re good for another couple days. And if you did need sustenance, you can go seduce anyone for a quick fuck. Tell me the _real_ reason, Dickie.”

Dick let out a soft mew, his knees going weak. Now, only Jason’s tentacles held him up. “Because- Because no one else can fill me so well. Because only you can fulfill me in the way I need to be. Some stranger’s cock isn’t enough anymore. Only you, Jay!”

“Hm, there’s more to that, though, isn’t there? _Why_ isn’t some man’s cock not good enough, hm?”

“Be-Because I’m a slut for cum,” Dick panted out. “I need it in huge amounts. I _love_ it in huge amounts. Jay, please.”

“Get in the tub, Dickie,” Jason said. “Remove your pretty panties, even though you already made a mess of them.”

Jason dropped Dick, and Dick quickly stepped out of his panties, which were stained with his precum.

“Put it into your mouth, Dickie,” Jason said. “You need to suck it clean. If you’re going to keep getting your panties dirty, I won’t keep buying them for you.”

Dick stuffed his panties into his mouth, tasting his arousal on the thin fabric. He stepped into the large bathtub. He let the warm water embrace him, and he felt Jason’s tentacles loop around his ankles and his calves as he stepped inside. Slowly, Dick lowered himself more. Soon, he was sitting level with Jason.

Tentacles spread his legs wide, held him up by the waist, and the tip of one circled Dick’s hole. It secreted a bit of some slick substance, pushing it past Dick’s slightly puffy rim.

Dick moaned loudly, arching his back as the thick head of Jason’s tentacle breached his hole.

It slowly forced its way up into his body, deeper and deeper until Dick was sure he would be able to see the outline of Jason’s tentacle if he looked.

“So good for me, Dickie,” Jason murmured. “Impaled, helpless on my cock. Powerless, aren’t you?”

Dick whimpered and moaned, nodding.

“Some incubus you are,” Jason said. “Where’s that demonic power? That charm you’re supposed to use to seduce the lustful men and women?”

Dick protested weakly behind his gag, but he only gave Jason a pleading look.

“Want me to fuck you, sunshine?” Jason asked, reaching forward with his hands and trailing his hands down Dick’s chest, tweaking those pebbled nipples.

Dick nodded his head like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

Immediately, Jason started fucking him, pumping his tentacle cock in and out of Dick’s hole at a punishing speed. Dick cried out as he was practically thrust forward into Jason with each push.

But it felt so good. The thick tentacle was bashing his prostate, forcing Dick to pump his lust pheromones into the air. Under normal circumstances, Dick can control the amount of pheromones he lets out and who inhales it.

But with Jason, Dick had no such power. Jason literally milked Dick of his power source, draining him in one fuck.

Dick was coming before he is even aware of it. His cock spurted into the water, but Dick stayed hard. He still had some pheromones left, but Dick knew he was in for a long session, especially since Jason promised him all ten tentacles.

Dick continued to cry out around his soaked panties as Jason’s first tentacle fucked into him. Suddenly, it plunged deep into him, spraying potent seed deep into Dick’s belly with the power of a hose.

Dick came again from just the feeling of Jason’s pumping into him. It was a full minute before Jason stopped leaking in him. He pulled Dick forward, leaning Dick’s head against his bare shoulders. Dick rested his heated skin against Jason’s cooler shoulder, panting like he was a bitch in heat.

“Ready for more?” Jason asked, more out of courtesy than permission.

Dick nodded.

His tentacles moved Dick’s hips up over the surface of the water and elevating his ass so that all the cum would stay inside him.

Jason’s tentacle slipped out of him, and another one replaced it, slipping in easily. It immediately started pumping into him, at the same fast, punishing speed as before.

Dick took the fucking well, thrusting his hips back to meet the tentacle the best he could. It came in him soon enough, adding to the load already deep in Dick’s belly.

Dick’s thoughts were hazy from the effects of his own pheromones. He was no sure if he was still pumping the lust pheromones into the air, but he knew that the air was thick with them, and that both he and Jason were breathing it in.

Thankfully, neither he nor Jason were human. Otherwise, they would both fuck themselves to death several times over before the lust pheromones released them. But since they were not human, they would keep fucking for however many hours it would take for all the pheromones to disappear.

Dick’s cock managed to stay hard until the fourth tentacle finished. After the fourth tentacle, Dick ran out of pheromones to give. His cock went limp, no longer able to pump more come, and he was getting to be unbearably sensitive. He started coming dry, arching and wriggling on Jason’s tentacles as he came.

At the eighth tentacle, Dick’s belly had filled out so much that it touched the surface of the water. With the gentle lapping of the bath water against his full tummy and his sensitive nipples, Dick came again. Jason had worked up quite the sweat as well, but he was still going strong.

Dick estimated that they had at least another couple hours before the pheromones released them from their lust-induced craze.

But that mean Jason would drag the last two tentacles out over the two hours. And he did. He fucked into Dick slowly, rubbing against Dick’s prostate relentlessly, just enough stimulation to having him sobbing, but not enough to make him come.

For nearly an hour, Jason edged Dick, keeping him on the edge of orgasm, teasing him with the occasional quick thrust that would nearly push him over the edge, but it was _not enough_.

Jason came before Dick could, but the feeling of another load being added to his “cum baby” was enough to push Dick over the edge.

The pheromones were mostly gone now, only bits lingered. So Jason fucked Dick hard and fast with his final tentacle. He had removed Dick’s gag, and they made out sloppily while Dick was fucked. Jason pinched and pulled at Dick’s nipples. He got Dick to come three times before he dumped his last load into the exhausted incubus.

Dick slumped after Jason came, going limp and lifeless.

“You did so well, sunshine,” Jason murmured. “So, so good. You were so amazing, so fucking amazing. But we’re not done yet.”

“Mmmm? Dick whined softly. “Wha…?”

“Aren’t you going to eat yourself out?”

Dick let out another tired whine. “Can’t I- Can’t I do it tomorrow? I’m so… tired.”

Jason chuckled softly. He reached over into a small basket they keep under the sink and grabbed a blue butt plug. He slipped it into Dick and fitted it nicely.

“For breakfast then,” Jason said.

“Mm, yes,” Dick agreed sleepily. “Breakfast.”

~

The next morning, Dick ate himself out for breakfast. He pushed himself up onto the dining table, kicking his legs over his head and settling in comfortably so that his stretched hole was positioned over his face.

He played with the plug, pulling it out halfway before plunging it back in.

“Don’t play with your food, Dickie,” Jason called from where he was making pancakes.

Dick grinned. “I know, I know,” he said. He pulled the plug out, licking the few drops of cum at the tip. “Mmm, delicious,” he said. He set the plug aside and pushed gently.

A spray of white cum burst out of his hole, covering his face and hair with warm cum. Dick laughed. He dipped his tail lazily into his hole, smearing some of the cum onto his ass. He scooped some of the cum up onto the tip of his tail and fed it to himself. He smacked his lips dramatically.

“Get sucking, Dickie,” Jason said, flipping the pancakes over to check before placing it onto the plate.

Dick leaned his head up and latched his lips over his own hole, swirling his tongue around the rim before diving into the hole, licking out all the cum. He pushed as he sucked, getting wave after wave of Jason’s creamy cum right into his mouth.

“Taste good, sunshine?” Jason asked, patting Dick’s back as he walked over, sitting down with his stack of pancakes right in front of Dick. He watched Dick eat himself out as he drizzled syrup over his breakfast and dug in.

Dick unlatched his lips from his rim and started lapping at it instead to give Jason a better view.

He painted Jason’s cum all over his lips, letting some of it dribble down his cheeks and chin. Jason smirked. “My messy, messy boy,” he said fondly.

He broke off a large bite of his pancake and wiped it over Dick’s mouth, mopping up all the cum. He held it to Dick’s lips and Dick ate it with a smile.

Jason finished his breakfast way before Dick finished his. But he sat and watched as Dick made a bigger and bigger mess of his face, his ass, and the dining table.

When Dick was finally done, his ass was nice and clean, but a least half of Jason’s cum had ended up spilling on Dick’s face and onto the cedar table.

Jason hummed quietly as Dick unwound himself and just flopped over, stretching his back out. He smiled at Jason and licked his cum stained lips.

“Do I look pretty?” he asked Jason.

“Beautiful,” Jason agreed with a small smile. “Now go shower, baby. I’ll clean up.”

Dick rolled off the table, wiping his face with an unnecessary amount of paper towels. “Thanks,” he said. “Love you, Jay.” He puckered up to kiss Jason.

Jason gently pecked Dick’s lips before sending him off with a gentle smack on his ass. “Love you too, my Dickie.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL, FIRST OF ALL?? IT'S JUST HARD TO SHOW THAT LOVE WHEN ONLY A COUPLE PEOPLE RECIPROCATE AND LEAVE ME COMMENTS TO RESPOND TO, OKAY? But in all seriousness, I do love you all. To prove it, I made this...
> 
> 1) Incubus x tentacles + Temptation Squared (I really loved the title, I hope you don't mind me borrowing it. If you don't want me to, I will change it, I swear!)  
> 2) Pancakes and syrup and... it's not really pancake fucking, but I mean, I did what I could.  
> 3) Hints of omegaverse - pheromones, pregnancy (kink, but whatever)  
> 4) Showerhead, bathtub, same thing, right?  
> 5) Cleaning out asses... Dick and his flexibility makes it an all in one package ;)  
> 6) And duh, tentacles. Cuz, I see you people when you mention tentacles. When tentacles come up, my name isn't too far behind it lmao, thanks.
> 
> I haven't had a chance to edit this yet, but... enjoy, ya dirty fiends (jk, ily all)!
> 
> <3


End file.
